not so normal
by Alexia Lea Herondale
Summary: shes a regular spy hes just a normal boy who goes to a normal school or does he read as cammie discovers the truth about zach goode must read the chapter seven post REALLY IMPORTANT
1. Chapter 1

as a girl walks down a corridor you might think that she is a normal but in reality she was a spy in training. Her name Cameron Ann Morgan daughter of the Mathew Morgan and Headmistress of gallagher academy for exceptional young women Rachel Morgan Former CIA Agents

**i know its short but i dont want to get carried away if no one reviews so R&R PLz - Lexi **


	2. Chapter 2

as a girl walks down a corridor you might think that she is a normal but in reality she was a spy in training. Her name Cameron Ann Morgan daughter of the Mathew Morgan and Headmistress of gallagher academy for exceptional young women Rachel Morgan Former CIA Agents.''oi Cammie!'' Yelled a girl with moch color skin and could pass off as a goddess she had a slight british accent.''hey Bex!'' Exclaimed Cammie she hadnt seen her best friend bex. ''guess what i heard.''

''What?'' she said interested in the way her friend spoke.''i heard that the boys are coming back.''

''No way.'' she states ''yes way-'' she was inturrupted by a crash and a loud ''Oopsie daises'' they ran to the sound as a blonde girl picks herself off the floor

**i know its short but i dont want to get carried away if no one reviews so R&R PLz - Lexi p. this is just a lil bit more i added cuz i like to rush into things so yeaaaa umm i am might take a whhile posting and might only post over the weekends cuzz i have home work all week ugh highschool! im a freshmen and im not used to this stuff so yea plz review and i just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed id like to have atleast five reviews so thanks and i wish my guest reveiwer had an account so i could thank them **


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so im gonna stop the third person writing because its hard to write like that so im gonna do it normal okay so yea **

**cammie pov**

''Jesus Liz when are you going to stop tripping over things'' i ask

''Probably when she is six feet under.'' says Bex bored ny the prospect of the same thing that happens everyday...literally. ''Its not my fault!'' Liz says . ''Sure Liz.'' we hear a voice come from behind us . ''Jonas !'' she shouts and flings herself at him.'' where are Nick Josh and Grant?'' i ask him ''They will be here soon dont worry okay." he laughs at me then walks away pulling a blushing liz behind him probably to show her another invention.

i wonder win the boys will get here i miss my brother (**a/n in this story josh is cammies twin brother i thought it would be a bit different than all the other storys bout cammie having a twin) **''Hello o sister of mine where are you?'' i hear a familiar voice i turn and there is my brother not that far from me i run at him and hug him. i havent seen him since christmas break but what he had to tell would forever change my life and i i dont like to admit it but i was scared

''Cammie theres something i have to tell you-

**Dun dun dun... Wanna know what happens next well review plz r&R -lexi**

** p.s. i just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed id like to have atleast five reviews so thanks and i wish my guest reveiwer had an account so i could thank them **


	4. i hate them to

**okay umm hey guys umm i wont be able to pst a lot because i am swamped with homework and everything and i have marching band so imma try to post soon i promise but it wint be real long ill try to make it longer i swear but it still wont be to ong i sowwy **


	5. sneak peek to the real ch5

**only cuz i love u guys and yall make me happy it gonna be short cuz i still have a shit load of home wwork to do (and im sorry for cussing D:)**

**'' . . . .Josh''i grind out through my rage ''i mean he's gone.''  
just a sneak peek of wats to come im so sorry i cant right more. **


	6. real chapter five!

''okay what is it?''i ask afraid of the answer he was about to give takes a deep breath and gulps,''Dads...dead Cammie''he says then looks away.i laugh like its a joke he could only be kidding he gave me a look i pause starting to get angry at him for pulling this joke on me.''what do you mean by that?''i ask through gritted teeth ''he was killed on a mission to shut down some terririst group i think i just got notified and that was they would tell me''it was then that reality of the world i live in hit i did what i do best run and hide im not called the chameleon for nothing.

before i knew it i was walking out of as secret tunnel into roseville to think about my father.i wasnt watching where i was going so i didnt notice the boy until we bumped into each other and i fell.''Shit im so sorry'' said the hottest boy ever (im sure bex and macey would agree with me)''hi im zach''

i didnt want to tell him my real name so i used a fake one''Alexia'' i say (a/n i had to :P)

**yes i am not dead i was just grounded lol and yes i posted and tryed to make it longer i hope this pleases you **


	7. i so sorry must read

**im sorry guys i know i havent been posting and im sorry its just ive been in the hospital my freind found me trying kill myself cuz i cant handle school anymore to much heartbreak and backstabbing im so sorry guys **


	8. THANK YOU!

**HEY EVERYBODY I KNOW I PROMISED I WOULD WRITE U A NEW CHAPTER BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND WELL I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND THATNK YOU TO MY GUESTS WHO POSTED ON MY LAST AN I REALLY WISH THEY HAD AN ACCOUNT SO I COULD PM THEM BUT HTANK YOU FOR ALL YALLS SUPPORT (I KNOW AWFUL GRAMMAR BUT IM A TEXAN LOL)**


	9. Chapter 9

Paste yo

**hey guys i am back!**

**Zach: Alexia Ryder does not own me or the gallagher girls **

**Me: o darn but i love you zachie poo (says tied to a chair in the corner.)**

**Zach GAhhhh!**

* * *

''Jesus Liz when are you going to stop tripping over things'' i ask

''Probably when she is six feet under.'' says Bex bored ny the prospect of the same thing that happens everyday...literally. ''Its not my fault!'' Liz says . ''Sure Liz.'' we hear a voice come from behind us . ''Jonas !'' she shouts and flings herself at him.'' where are Nick Josh and Grant?'' i ask him ''They will be here soon dont worry okay." he laughs at me then walks away pulling a blushing liz behind him probably to show her another invention.

i wonder win the boys will get here i miss my brother ''Hello o sister of mine where are you?'' i hear a familiar voice i turn and there is my brother not that far from me i run at him and hug him. i havent seen him since christmas break but what he had to tell would forever change my life and i i dont like to admit it but i was scared

''Cammie theres something i have to tell you and your not gonna like it.'' he pauses and starts again.''dads..dads dead cam''

no.

no he's lying.

he cant be dead he just cant be.

my father was the best spy the c.i.a has ever seen!

''your lying!'' i scream at him and turn and run. my father cant be dead he promised he would come back he promised me!he was gonna be there wheni went on my mock missions watching on the cant be dead ''_dads dead cam''_ the words echo in my mind._ This must be his idea of a sick it isnt funny! _i feel my self run into something it felt like a brick wall but it didnt hurt like one was supposed to and last time i checked brick walls cant making grunting sounds'' Hey! watch were your..''i hear his voice trail off and i look up to meet beautiful green eyes i move to get a better look at him he has black hair about sixteen or seventeen and about a foot taller than me. He is gorgoues. _stop it cammie he is a civilian your a spy for christ sakes!_ ''hi my names zach goode are you new here i havent seen you before?''he asks

''um,well,i uh i go to the Gallagher Acadmey actually'' yea real smooth cam real smirks at me " well gallagher girl whats your name?'' he asks ''cammie my name is cammie not gallagher girl'' i say indifferently after all i do have a cover to maintain ''hey woah i am not like dillon okay i dont hate you just because you go to a fancy school'' he chuckles''cammie there you are''i hear my brother call out to me.''dont run off again please''he asks i scoff. ''whatever joshua what do you want big brother?'' i ask '' we need to go home cameron thats what moms waiting for us'' he glares at me ''whatever just give me a second okay thank you''i say to him still mad at him i feel a pang in my heart as i remember what he said to me ''i ll see you later zach maybe.''i say to zach ''yea sure see ya around gallagher girl, later jimmy'' i feel josh stiffen next to me and then i see his face go red as he turns around to face zach but zach is already gone._strange really strange._i think to myself i see the bewildered look on josh's face as he turns to head back to the school me following._hes dead. _the words echo in my mind all the way back when we get there my mother sweeps me into a hug as we cry.

hes dead .

josh wasnt lying .

hes dead he really is .

he was the best spy in C.I.A history.

and he is ...dead.

i walk to my room after my mother realeses me i walk to my bed and curl up in a ball.

i made a promise to myself that night that i would be THE best spy the world has ever seen i will find the people who did this to my father

and i WILL kill them thats a promise.

i let sleep take over me and i dream of some of the memories that i have of my father

tommarrow i will become the next chameleon

* * *

well thats was...well you tell me please

Zach: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE HOW DARE YOU ALEX!

Me:what did i do?!

Zach:i am a civilian thats what! you put my talents to waste!

Me: patience young one XD

well read review and comment comment comment let me know if i should continue Please (no flames please)

* * *

When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile. - Anonymous

ur document here...


End file.
